


tritagonists

by hikari (sincerelysame)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysame/pseuds/hikari
Summary: Akinori wonders what would happen if he kissed Akaashi mid-speech, while Bokuto watched half the court away, a whole thirty feet too far to do anything about it.





	tritagonists

**Author's Note:**

> So, Konoha def has a crush on Akaashi, right?

During the rare times Akaashi isn't looking at Bokuto, Akinori is.

Akaashi is close for once, sweat shining on his brow, a smile pulling insistently on the tips of his chapped mouth. It's adorable, expectedly so, soft green eyes crinkling in a precious show of excitement. It makes Akinori flush warm from the neck. He doesn't blush like Akaashi does, sparse but spectacular all the same, a rosy tinge on the tips of his ears that flood down the entirety of his body, like a wash of color over a pristine canvas. A work of art.

Akinori feels shame and embarrassment and pleasure in uneven splotches across his skin, a remarkable mess.

Exactly how he feels, having Akaashi's full attention. It's heady. It's a little addictive.

Akaashi continues to ramble on about the novel series Akinori only mentioned in passing but doubled back on the second Akaashi lit up. Theories and opinions and deep introspection on such minute details Akinori didn't even pick up on until Akaashi mentioned them in his quiet voice, a slight quaver of fascination and blooming adolescence.

Akinori wonders what would happen if he kissed Akaashi mid-speech, while Bokuto watched half the court away, a whole thirty feet too far to do anything about it.

Bokuto is his captain and his friend and Akinori knows him. He can feel Bokuto's eyes on him, on them. He can feel Bokuto's restlessness. Akinori would know, it's exactly how he feels every evening he leaves them behind, coming in the next morning silently, frantically trying to divine if something had finally cracked between them.

It's a running expectation in the Fukurodani Boys' Volleyball team. The will-they-or-won't-they, push-and-pull, three-steps-forward-ten-back. Whether they know it or not, it's only a matter of when.

So Bokuto is his captain. He is his friend and Akinori knows him. He understands the directionless panic every time Akaashi so much as breathes in someone else's direction. Watching Akaashi move like something graceful and elegant and ethereal. Akaashi chuckles at an obscure fact about the novel series' brilliant author and Akinori grins.

It's a wheezy sound that rings sweet and Onaga sighs somewhere behind them. Yes, of course, who would ever willingly share this boy.

Akinori watches Bokuto approach but he simply continues Akaashi's rant about the injustice against characters who aren't in the lead, the ones pushed to the side. The tritagonists.

Anything to keep Akaashi on his side of the court, even for just a little longer.


End file.
